Orbit
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kau menarikku ke dalam medanmu yang amat kuat. Duniaku kini terpusat, pada gravitasimu yang menjerat. Tapi aku takkan merasa berat. Kan kurelakan diriku tuk mengitari ekliptikamu yang mengikat. Based from Bertahan di sisimu by Marineblau12. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon verse, OC, typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**Kau menarikku ke dalam medanmu yang amat kuat**

**Duniaku kini terpusat, pada gravitasimu yang menjerat**

**Tapi aku takkan merasa berat**

**Kan kurelakan diriku tuk mengitari ekliptikamu yang mengikat**

**Karena dirimu pusat orbitku yang menuntunku untuk merapat**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Derit pintu yang nyaris tak pernah dilumasi meruntuhkan sunyi. Ruangan sepi itu dipaksa menerima eksistensi sang Hyuuga muda. Neji, begitulah rakyat Konoha biasa menyapanya. Fokus utama iris sewarna kecubung itu adalah sebuah mantel yang masih tersimpan dalam kantong yang dibawanya.

Entah sejak kapan sebuah mantel menjadi sebuah relikui untuk Hyuuga Neji. Barangkali nilainya takkan sedemikian tinggi andai bukan 'dia' yang memberi. Kali ini, Neji merasa di awang-awang nan tinggi.

Dia, gadis Hyuuga yang begitu memikat hati.

Hyuuga Hinata, sang ahli waris utama.

Sore tadi gadis itu memanggilnya. Ia membawa sebuah kantong yang kini berada di hadapan itu tersenyum kala mengingat perjumpaannya dengan putri pamannya itu.

"_Nii-san_, ini untukmu. A-aku merajutnya sepanjang musim panas kemarin." Rona merah nampak eksis di kedua pipinya. Entah karena udara dingin yang mulai berhembus atau karena ia tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu pria paling tampan di Konoha.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_sama._" Seulas senyum hadir diwajah tanpa intonasi Neji. Terang saja. Saat ini hatinya begitu membuncah demi menerima sebentuk perhatian dari sang _heiress._ Terlebih kala mendengar gadis itu merajutnya sendiri. Melihat semua fakta ini, sulit bagi Neji untuk tak merasa besar kepala.

Lebih dari tujuh tahun Neji hanya mampu mengagumi. Boleh saja orang lain menganggap Hinata tak punya potensi. Tapi bagi Neji, gadis itulah sang matahari. Pusat orbit yang menariknya dalam bidang ekliptika yang tak kasat mata.

"_Heiress_ Hyuuga itu sungguh luar biasa, ya?"

Saraf telinga Neji menajam demi mendengar seuntai kalimat yang terlontar dari seorang _genin._ Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Neji pun berkata sama.

Tak banyak yang mengira, Hinata berkembang sedemikian pesat. Kualitasnya sebagai seorang _heiress _tak perlu lagi didebat. Terlebih pasca aksi heroiknya melindungi sang _jinchuuriki kyuubi_ dalam invasi Pein, popularitasnya kian melesat. Para pemuda Konoha terpikat, hingga langkah Neji pun terasa kian berat.

"Aku ingin punya istri seperti Hinata-_nee_. Masakannya enak, lho."

Sahutan _genin _kedua lagi-lagi diamini Neji. Telah lama Neji menyadari, hatinya telah terdetensi. Persetan jika ini sebuah anomali. Ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa melangkahkan kaki demi mengejar kemana _heiress_-nya pergi.

.

.

.

Neji menyesap _ocha_ yang memanjakan indra perasa. Di hadapannya, Hiashi Hyuuga tengah duduk bersila. Melakukan hal serupa sembari ingin bertukar pikiran dengan Hyuuga muda.

Pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu terusik dengan sebuah pemikiran taksa. Ia merasa semakin tua dengan usia lebih dari empat dasawarsa. Sementara dua putrinya boleh dikata masih belia.

"Menurutmu, apa Hinata sudah siap menjadi penggantiku?"

Neji mengambil jeda demi mendengar kalimat tanya dari pamannya.

"Ya," jawab Neji, "Hinata-_sama_ memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan seorang pemimpin. Pencerminan dari Anda, saya kira."

"Aku senang kau sependapat denganku, Neji," ucap Hiashi, "Tapi ada satu lagi yang membebaniku." Pemimpin Hyuuga itu terlihat sedikit ragu. Ia kembali menyesap _ocha_ sebelum berkata, "Ia sudah harus menikah dengan laki-laki Hyuuga sebelum menggantikan aku."

Neji tak bisa memungkiri, asanya melambung tinggi kala mendengar ucapan Hiashi. Bolehkah ia berharap, dirinyalah pria Hyuuga yang beruntung itu?

"_Ji-san_, bolehkah saya… mendekati Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji sedikit ragu.

"Aku senang kalau kau mau mengakui perasaanmu," kata Hiashi.

Kemilau matahari musim gugur membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi Neji kian kentara. Neji bisa membaca makna tersirat dari rangkaian lingual pamannya. Sedikit terkejut karena Hiashi nyatanya sadar apa yang tersimpan dalam palung hatinya.

Dan ia tak berniat memungkiri. Hinata telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Neji menatap lurus ke arah Tim 8 yang tengah mengatur napas usai latihan yang mereka jalani. Entitas Hinata begitu kentara di antara dua pemuda berbeda karakter. Semula Neji berniat mencari _heiress-_nya untuk sekedar mengobati penglihatannya yang haus akan sosok Hinata usai minum teh bersama pamannya. Tapi kini ia justru menemukan lagi pribadi Hinata yang istimewa.

Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba.

Gadis itulah yang menjembatani pemuda Aburame yang diliputi misteri dengan sang Inuzuka yang impulsif. Nyatanya bukan sekali dua kali dua pemuda itu beradu argumentasi bahkan nyaris berkelahi andai Hinata tak menengahi.

Iri. Sungguh Neji iri pada dua rekan satu tim Hinata. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana berada di dekat Hinata. Bicara dengannya tanpa ada sekat _souke-bunke_. Menerima bentuk-bentuk atensi yang teramat ia nanti.

"_Nii-san_?" Hinata menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hinata-_sama_, ternyata Anda ada di sini," ucap Neji.

_Kami-sama_… Neji ingin memaki suaranya sendiri. Tak bisakah ia melepas citra arogansi yang selalu tesisip dalam intonasi yang ia miliki?

"_Nii-san_… mencariku?" Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu dengan kata terakhirnya.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat.

Tak ada sahutan dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Hinata justru terlihat gugup tanpa berani membalas tatapan Neji. Dua telunjuknya saling beradu di depan dada. Demi apa, tingkah Hinata yang semula dianggapnya menjengkelkan kini justru terasa menggemaskan.

"Angkat kepala Anda, Hinata-_sama._ Anda calon pemimpin Hyuuga, jadi bersikaplah seperti pemimpin," tukas Neji.

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata terbata.

"Kau menakutinya, Neji," celetuk Kiba.

Kalimat itu sedikit membuat Neji terhenyak. Lagi-lagi ia salah bicara. Padahal Neji hanya ingin Hinata memperbaiki sikapnya yang membuat banyak orang meragukan kualitasnya.

Hinata tidak lemah. Ia hanya kurang percaya diri. Begitulah asumsi yang diyakini Neji sekarang ini.

"Si bodoh itu tidak juga berubah," komentar Kiba setelah dua Hyuuga itu beranjak pergi, "Kalau caranya mendekati wanita masih seperti itu, kurasa ia benar-benar minta ditendang."

"Neji?" tanya Shino memastikan.

"Memangnya ada berapa pria Hyuuga sebodoh itu?" sahut Kiba

Shino mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua Hyuuga yang sudah terlihat jauh. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Neji dan Hinata. Sepertinya serasi juga.

.

.

.

Neji bangga menjadi seorang _bunke._

Memang kontradiktif jika melihat tahun-tahun yang telah lewat. Ia pernah sangat membenci statusnya. Dalam perspektifnya, _bunke _berisi Hyuuga-Hyuuga kuat yang dipaksa berdedikasi pada _souke_. Sedangkan _souke _baginya tak ubahnya Hyuuga-Hyuuga arogan yang miskin kemampuan. Jika bukan karena segel _bunke_ di keningnya, tak sudi ia melayani _souke_ Hyuuga.

Untuk alasan yang sama, Hizashi harus mati demi melindungi _souke_ mereka. Neji kecil dipaksa menerima realita yang berat di usianya yang bahkan belum beranjak remaja. Paradigma baru pun terbentuk dalam pikirannya.

Ia membenci _souke_, khususnya Hinata dan ayahnya.

"_Nii-san_, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Ya," jawab Neji.

"Apa yang _nii-san_ pikirkan?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu

"Sesuatu, yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya saya pahami," jawab Neji, "Tentang Hyuuga dan juga Anda." Ia menoleh untuk memandang manik mata yang serupa dengannya.

Hyuuga dan Hinata.

Dua hal yang akan selalu bersama.

Gadis itu tak sepenuhnya bisa memaknai tatapan Neji. Jantungnya berakselerasi. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat di beberapa titik. Terutama di sini. Di kedua belah pipi.

Siapa yang mengira kalau rona itu juga bisa beradiasi. Meski tipis, rona itu terlihat eksis. Neji bersumpah, sepupunya terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih manis dengan semburat merah yang berbaris. Setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh rona nan eksotis.

"Saya…"

"Aku…"

Subtitusi orang pertama yang terucap nyaris bersama. Alasan yang tepat untuk Hinata untuk lagi-lagi didera rasa gugup akut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke halaman berumput. Menghindari tatapan Neji yang membuatnya tersudut.

"Hinata-_sama_, ini apel untuk Anda." Seorang bunke berusia senja memberikan sekeranjang apel untuk sang _heiress._

"_A-arigatou_, Tsubame _baa-san_." Seulas senyum tulus melengkapi ucapan Hinata, "Kelihatannya enak."

"Akan saya ambilkan pisau agar Hinata-sama dan Neji-kun bisa mencicipinya," ucap Tsubame.

Hinata mengiyakan. Ia mengangkat sebuah apel dari keranjang. Binar di matanya merefleksikan kekaguman. Tak perlu intelejensi tinggi untuk menerka, Hinata menyukai buah ini.

Buah apel. Berwarna merah dengan rasa manis yang ramah di lidah. Metafora yang sepertinya cocok untuk Hinata.

Tsubame _baa-san_ kembali dengan sebilah pisau kecil. Ia menolak saat Hinata bermaksud membantunya mengupas apel. Wanita lanjut usia itu meletakkannya ke piring kecil di antara Neji dan Hinata. Gerak tubuhnya mempersilakan dua Hyuuga muda untuk mencicipinya.

"Enak," komentar Hinata.

"Manis." Neji menimpali.

Tsubame _baa-san_ tertawa kecil, "Apanya yang manis, Neji-_kun_? Kau makan apel tapi matamu hanya tertuju pada Hinata-_sama_."

"Dua-duanya." Neji sengaja memancing rekasi heiress-nya.

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Hinata memberikan reaksi yang dikehendaki Neji. Ia menyukainya. Rona merah itu dan juga pemiliknya. Bisakah Neji memiliki keduanya?

Kediaman _bunke _klan Hyuuga. Dengan sepiring kecil apel dan Hinata. Dengan Tsubame-_baasan_ sebagai perantara. Bolehkah Neji menyebutnya kencan pertama?

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi banyak yang meyakini dua Hyuuga itu kini saling merapat. Mereka seolah melupakan eksistensi sebuah sekat. _Souke-bunke_, perbedaan strata yang terlanjur melekat. Keadaan yang justru dimaknai Neji sebagai pemicu semangat.

Tak perlu deklarasi, tidak juga setangkai bunga lili. Karena hati selalu punya cara untuk berorasi. Dan mata adalah sepasang indra yang didaulat sebagai media. Toh, Hinata cukup pandai membaca Neji yang tak pandai berolah kata.

"Jadi gosip itu benar, ya?" gumam Ino, "Jadi sekarang kau dan Neji punya hubungan spesial?"

"A-apa itu salah?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah kau… menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino sedikit ragu.

"Aku… boleh jatuh cinta lagi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, kan?" jawab Hinata.

Sungguh, kalimat itu bukan hanya sebuah tanya retorik. Ino bahkan bisa memaknai adanya representasi dari sepotong hati yang tercabik. Seisi Konoha pun tahu, Naruto tak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata yang terucap lewat aksi heroik. Saat Neji menawarkan seisi hati, untuk apa Hinata menampik?

Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata pun lelah menunggu. Bukan salahnya jika kini ia merenda kisah yang baru. Bersama pemuda Konoha penuh kharisma, Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Seandainya saya bilang kalau Hinata tak ubahnya seperti pusat orbit bagi Neji, adakah yang setuju dengan pemikiran itu?

Ide fic ini saya kembangkan dari fanfic **Marine**-san yang berjudul **Bertahan di Sisimu**. Karena itu, keseluruhan ide cerita kurang lebih akan seperti itu. Saya sudah minta izin kok sama yang bersangkutan. (Dan semoga ini tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah karya plagiat orz orz). Ngomong-ngomong, ini karya collab dengan **Himeka Kyousuke**-san. Jadi kalau nanti update-nya lelet (itu pun kalau ada yang menunggu update-nya fic ini) , naboknya ke dua orang ya v^^v

Terima kasih untuk **Marineblau12** yang mengizinkan saya membuat prekuel sekuel **Bertahan di Sisimu**. Maaf karena ada beberapa setting yang sedikit saya ubah. Maaf juga karena baru bikin sekarang. Saya terlalu asyik mendekam di fandom seberang. Well, _historical fic_ memang sedikit melelahkan, ya #malah curhat.

Seperti biasa, segala bentuk tabokan, kritikan, dan pujian (kalau ada) silakan alamatkan ke kotak review. Masih cukup luas kok untuk menampung atensi dari NejiHina Lovers.

Molto grazie.


End file.
